


“We could get arrested for this.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho was at yet another party, where his parents would introduce him to all their guests so that he could know his future business partners. He needed a break and went to the balcony, where he meets Aiba, a guy who will give him a very exciting break.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“We could get arrested for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love this kind of trope so... Enjoy! ^^

Sho had managed to isolate himself on the balcony of his house. The formal party their parents decided to throw was stressing him way more than usual. Since his coming of age ceremony, his parents had started to increasingly involve him in this kind of event. They would introduce him to other families so that they could see how responsible and polite he was. All for the sake of business of course.

_Well, I’m going to inherit my parents’ company after all…_ He thought, raising his gaze to the stars which were shining bright in the night sky.

“What are you doing?” 

Sakurai was startled by the sudden voice and proximity of another guy. Looking at him carefully, he recognized him as Aiba Masaki, heir of the biggest company of Chiba, who he met and was introduced to tonight.

“I’m just taking a break,” he admitted.

“All that business talk is tiring, right?” the boy said, resting his crossed arms over the balcony’s railing.

“It is, and instead of becoming used, every time I feel more overwhelmed,” he confessed. He didn’t know why, but something about the other one gave him the feeling that he could trust him. Maybe, since he was an heir too, he felt that he could empathize with him. “People think that we are stars, but those are only up there,” he ended, moving his head in the sky’s direction.

“There are stars even down here, though.”

Sakurai turned toward Aiba, “Who?”

“Well, Matsui Hideki, Suzuki Ichiro…”

“Do you perhaps like baseball?”

The taller guy looked at him and smiled, nodding. Then, he slid to his side and whispered, “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Sho had barely the time to understand what was going on since Aiba dragged him by his wrist. Trying to hide from their families, the two guys moved swiftly and in less than five minutes they were out of the room. After, it was Sakurai the one who took the lead, since they had to reach the exit avoiding Sakurais’ personnel. It took them a while but finally, thanks to a secret path he himself created when he was 16, they sneaked out.

They were running as fast as they could, while laughing out loud because of the madness they were doing. If their parents found them out, they would have been in trouble, but it didn’t matter right now. It was just them and the stars above them.

  
  
  


“We sneaked out to come… here?” Sakurai asked perplexed.

“Don’t you like batting centers?”

“I don’t like baseball in general…”

Aiba widened his eyes and faked bewilderment, halting all his moves. Sho nudged him jokingly, causing the other guy’s lips to change into an amused, wide smile.

_Dazzling…_

He averted his gaze —the guy was too brilliant for his eyes— and looked at the building in front of him, noticing just at that moment that the whole building had its lights off.

“Wait, it’s closed?”

“Apparently,” Aiba said, but nonetheless went around the building, reaching its back door. There, he took out a key and opened it, before turning towards Sakurai, “Let’s go.”

“Aiba, wait!” he hissed, but the guy had already entered the building and he could only follow behind him.

“My aunt is the owner of this place, so it’s fine,” the boy reassured him.

“Still…” he trailed off, before taking him by his arm, “We could get arrested for this.”

Aiba burst out laughing, before patting Sho’s head, “Loosen up, Sakurai! Nothing is going to happen.”

Sho sighed, but eventually went along with the other one. However, he felt more relaxed when he saw how Aiba knew what to do for starting the batting machines and the court’s lights. He came in a booth and sat on a nearby chair, waiting for his… acquaintance? Friend? Future business partner?

“All settled, “Aiba declared, coming to the booth and taking off his jacket. After Sho offered to keep it for him, Aiba picked up a bat and positioned himself on the batter’s spot.

Sakurai watched as the boy hit ball after ball; when he missed, he would look up and sigh frustrated. At some point, he rolled up his sleeves due to its sweat. Staring at him, Sho watched as Aiba’s hair were now all glued to his forehead.

“Ah~ I’m out of practice,” he whined when the balls ended.

“What? You were awesome!”

“I used to have a full score, you see,” Aiba explained.

After ruffling his hair, he offered the bat to Sakurai, who stared at it puzzled. Aiba rolled his eyes and took him by his hand, making him stand up.

“Your turn.”

“Oh, no, no,” he refused, “I have never done this.”

“Alright then,” the boy said. He took his jacket from Sakurai’s hands and placed it on the chair, before dragging him to the batter’s position, “Lesson one, batting.”

Before he could realize it, Aiba began a lesson on baseball’s basics, explaining to him everything he needed to know to at least _understand_ what was going on. After that, he handed him the bat and guided him to a correct batting position.

Sho had to ignore Aiba’s hands moving on his body, shifting his hips, arms, and hands to fix his posture. He had met the guy only that night, but he had been charmed since he smiled at him to introduce himself. Aiba was someone you would follow promptly, almost trusting him to guide you wherever he wanted to bring you. And Sho, who was always the one to have control, felt relieved to losing it for once and be just… himself.

“You got it?”

“I guess.”

“Try to bat then.”

Sho took a deep breath. To be honest, he wasn’t the best when it came to sports, but he couldn’t show that lame side of him to Aiba. First impressions are everlasting after all. So, he tried to bat as the other one showed him before.

The first attempt didn’t go too well, but Aiba complimented him, and so he was fired up to try again. He kept on trying his best but as he was batting with all his might once again, he probably overdid his movements because he lost his balance and fell on his side. His hand automatically tried to hold onto something, but the closest thing by was Aiba’s shirt, so Sho dragged Aiba down with him.

“Are you okay?!” Aiba exclaimed.

Sho opened his eyes and found Aiba right above him, staring down at him.

“Yeah…” he said.

The two guys gazed at each other without moving a muscle. They were so close that their breaths meddled together into one, that they could feel their heartbeats, that… That Aiba only needed to lower his head a few inches to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

Gaping at Aiba and looking straight in his eyes, he understood that what the guy said before was true.

_Stars are really even down here..._


End file.
